In the related art, there is a known manipulator having a wire driving device in which a driving source and a output shaft are connected with a wire, and the output shaft are driven by means of tensile force the driving source applies to the wire (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
This wire driving device is provided with an input pulley connected to a motor, an output pulley attached to a movable member, a tension pulley, and a wire that bridges these pulleys and that antagonistically drives the output pulley.
The tension pulley generates tension in the wire on the input-pulley side by means of a spring, thus eliminating slack in the wire.